


Drabbles and ficlets

by withdiamonds



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdiamonds/pseuds/withdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, these are random drabbles and ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles and ficlets

Justin’s the most seductive fourteen-year old JC’s ever met. He’s not sure Justin knows what he’s doing, and maybe part of it is the whole performance vibe Justin has going, an ingrained instinct to want people to worship him. Sometimes, though, when Justin looks up at JC through his lashes, cherry-red lips wrapped around a straw, cheeks hollowing as he sucks, JC wonders.

But he can’t forget that Justin is only fourteen, no matter how much Justin tries to make him.

“J,” he starts, and shakes his head. Justin licks his lips, smiling. JC lets himself smile back this time.

 

*****

 

 _Kaleidoscope_ universe

It hurts, but JC does it anyway. Most of the time he’s too busy to see straight, but when he can, he watches Lance with Joey. It’s his penance for letting Lance go, except Lance wanted to go.

He doesn’t kid himself that Justin will make a difference. Whatever Joey does, Lance won’t come back to JC.

He sees that Joey’s good for Lance, and JC wants Lance to be happy.

But when the door to their room shuts behind them, Lance’s voice brimming with laughter, JC closes his eyes, until he stumbles into Chris, silent and sympathetic beside him.

 

*****

 

Sometimes, Chris goes too far with the teasing. JC knows it, the other guys know it, even Chris knows it. But that doesn’t stop him from doing it again, doesn’t stop him from pushing. JC tries not to get pissed, but sometimes it’s hard not to. Chris knows all of JC’s buttons and JC thinks that he should be able to trust Chris not to take advantage of that, but that’s not Chris and JC knows it.

“Fuck off, Chris.” JC tries to close the door to his room, but Chris just ignores his efforts and pushes his way in.

“C. Dude.” Chris cocks his head and looks at him with sharp eyes. JC frowns and looks away.

“C.” Chris sighs. “C, C, C.”

JC’s lips twitch despite his best efforts to stay mad. Later, as Chris breathes his name into his ear, hot and desperate this time, JC smiles.

 

*****

 

Someone laughed, but Justin didn’t care. It was early, he wasn’t awake, and who ever it was could fuck off and die. He kept his head down, not wanting anyone to see, as JC murmured in his ear.

“If you stop pouting, J, I’ll take you back to the hotel when we’re done, and fuck you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby, on your hands and knees for me? Maybe Chris wants to watch this time, what do you think?”

Justin looked up then, and his breath caught. Chris’s eyes were on him, as hot and dark as his smile.

 

*****

 

 _A Bus To Ride_ universe

Carlos slid open the door separating the back of the bus from the noisy chaos up front. It was dark, shades drawn against the strobe of oncoming headlights.

JC stirred restlessly. Chris murmured quietly in his ear, arm tightening across JC’s bare chest. JC shifted in the wide bed, the one he’d insisted on installing back here. He burrowed into Chris’s neck, settling back to sleep.

Carlos shifted his gaze to Chris and found dark brown eyes watching him curiously. He shook his head and turned to go. Chris’s mouth twitched in a smile before his eyes drifted shut again.

 

*

 

Chris isn’t used to the lack of privacy that comes with having all your dancers hanging out on your bus, so when Gina walks by the kitchen area, where Chris has JC pinned against the cabinet, hands tangled in his hair to keep him in place, he’s startled into pulling away.

JC’s moan is needy, and Chris knows he’ll be embarrassed about that later, but right now he doesn’t seem to care, just pushes his hips against Chris’s and whispers, “Chris, please.”

Chris tightens his fingers and pulls him close again, barely noticing when Gina turns to leave them alone.

 

*

 

“You’re kidding me, right?” Molly pushes past Gina and bangs on the side of the bus. “Chasez! Open up!”

She scowls. “He’s not paying us enough to stand around in the parking lot all night.”

There’s several loud thumps from inside the bus, and a muffled “shit,” followed by JC, flushed and rumpled, opening the door. His t-shirt is on inside out and backwards, and his unbuckled belt dangles on either side of his unbuttoned jeans. Thankfully, those are still zipped. Chris appears behind him, licking his lips.

“Sorry, honey, was it locked?” JC blinks innocently at her. Chris smirks.

 

*****

 

 _Written for Trickyfish Day, 2006_

Lance could have been bored, sitting there waiting for the crew to finish setting up for the German television interview, but he wasn’t. Chris was keeping him entertained by playing with Justin and JC like they were all five years old.

Joey laughed into one of the cameras as Chris pretended to be a train and ran over Justin, whom JC had “tied” to the “tracks.” He shook his head, saying, “And he’s supposed to be the grownup one.”

Watching from off to one side, well out of harm’s way, Lance snickered. Chris _was_ the grownup one. Joey had no idea how much of an adult Chris could be, when he was properly motivated.

*

Chris came out of the bathroom, adjusting the towel around his waist, talking a mile a minute. “Did you see what JC did to Justin this afternoon? Was that the crappiest dinner we’ve had all week, or what? Did you get a load of Lynn’s face when that waitress tried to flash her tits at Jo…” he trailed off when he saw Lance sprawled naked on one of the narrow single beds in their hotel room, his head tilted back against the headboard, eyes closed. A tiny smirk played around the corner of his mouth and Chris’s eyes narrowed as they traveled down the length of Lance’s body. There were what looked to Chris like acres of pale golden skin spread out in front of him. Lance’s slender fingers were wrapped around his cock, just holding it, not moving. He sighed softly and shifted his hips restlessly, his eyelids fluttering. Chris’s mouth went dry and his towel dropped unnoticed to the floor. “Jesus, Lance,” he breathed.

Lance grinned then, but he still didn’t open his eyes. He ran his fingertips delicately over the head of his dick, just once. “Mmm.”

“You fucker,” Chris shook his head fondly as he made his way over to the bed.

Lance cracked open one eye and peered up at Chris through his eyelashes. “Come on Chris. It’s my turn to play train.”

*

Later, as Chris moved over him, thrusting slow and nasty enough that Lance could barely catch his breath, he sent up a little prayer of gratitude that Chris could be a grownup when he put his mind to it.

 

*****

 

Joey turns him around, but gently, and JC manages to keep his balance, which he counts as a victory. He smiles, but Joey is looking at him with dark, serious eyes. JC’s smile falters and Joey steps back, keeping his hands on JC’s shoulders. JC’s eyes flutter closed and he wants to lean into Joey’s touch, but Joey only gives him a minute before taking his hands away. JC breathes and opens his eyes. There’s love on Joey’s face, and his eyes are filled with regret. He places a careful kiss on JC’s forehead before he turns and walks away.

 

*****

 

It wasn’t the first time this had happened. Chris had walked away the first time, and all the times after that, ignoring JC’s confusion. JC had accepted it, shrugging and moving on. That’s just the way Chris was. They’d all gotten good at avoiding him when he got like that. If his words cut a little deeper when they were aimed at JC, if his expression was sometimes unfriendly, JC could deal with that just fine. He knew what it meant now.

This time, Chris wasn’t walking away. This time he stayed right there, right up in JC’s face. He was spitting some shit about how JC would believe anything anyone told him, as long as they smiled enough when they said it.

“You smile all the time, Chris. I don’t believe anything you say,” JC told him. Chris’s eyes glittered and his mouth turned up in a cruel smile.

JC leaned down and kissed that smile, erasing it with his lips and tongue.

He’d finally realized where Chris’s anger was coming from. When he pulled back, Chris was staring at him with something even darker than usual in his eyes. JC smiled. “All you had to do was ask.”

 

*****

 

Supposed to Be

It’s the first time he’s chosen her over you. Her smile is sweet as she looks up at him adoringly, and he basks in it, America’s pop princess smiling just for him. He didn’t see the triumph in the smile she flashed at you when he wasn’t looking.

She’s not the little girl you met on the Mickey Mouse Club all those years ago, but you don’t think she ever really was.

It’s only a matter of time now before they publicly acknowledge that they’re together. You have to admit it’s a brilliant strategy, all the off-hand denials from Justin and the coy ones from her serving to whip the fans and the media into an even bigger frenzy. _Me and Justin are not boyfriend and girlfriend._ You wonder if she knows how true that is, or if she really thinks she can turn it into the lie it’s supposed to be. By the time they admit to it, the resulting press will be everything Jive wants it to be. You wonder if Justin knows what a whore that makes him.

You can’t meet Chris’s eyes after Justin and Britney leave. He’s been trying to tell you, but you haven’t wanted to hear it. Lance likes Britney and thinks it makes sense from a PR standpoint. You think you all have as much publicity as you need and can’t for the life of you figure out why you need more, no matter how brilliant it is.

Joey doesn’t say anything, he just gives you a safe place to be until Justin gets back to the hotel. You watch TV together, quietly emptying his minibar. You can’t decide if you want Justin to come and find you later, or not. If you’re not in your room, will he look for you?

Joey shakes his head at you. His eyes are kind, but not pitying, for which you’re grateful. “It’s just an appearance, C.”

No, it’s not. It’s dinner, and they didn’t have to go tonight. It wasn’t scheduled, it was just a spur of the moment thing. And you and Justin had plans, and he cancelled them, asked for a rain check. No big deal, you’ve both cancelled things before. But this time feels like it means something.

But you’re not giving up, you’re not going to let her win, so you let yourself into his room before he comes back, not ready to find out if he’d look for you or not. It’s late, but still well before midnight. You wonder if she has a curfew.

When he shows up, Justin’s in a good mood, smiling at you as he efficiently strips his clothes off. He’s already hard as he slips into bed.

“You okay, C?” he asks as he palms your hip, turning you towards him and kissing you breathless.

You nod and smile. “Sure, J.”

It’s the first time you’ve ever lied to him.

 

*****

 

“I’m not going to the moon, Justin.” Lance snapped. “Stop telling people that.”

Justin grinned. Lance was so easy. His smile faded and he huffed in annoyance when JC glared at him. Lance wasn’t nearly as sensitive as JC like to think he was. “Chill, dude.”

JC shook his head. “It’s bad enough when other people do it, Justin. He doesn’t need you-“

“He doesn’t need you all up in my face, either, man,” Justin snarled. “He can take care of himself.” JC didn’t need to protect Lance from Justin anymore. After all, JC was the one fucking him now.

 

*****

 

“What do you mean, it’s broken?” JC stared at Justin.

Justin shrugged. “That’s what he says. He has a cast on it.”

JC frowned. Now he wished he’d gone to the Emergency Room with Chris, but he’d been too mad at the time, and he’d just let Chris go with one of the PA’s. He’d stayed back at the venue, spending an hour with Justin’s weights, working off his anger. He hadn’t really thought Chris’s hand was broken, and right then he hadn’t really cared.

JC sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He needed to go find Chris.

Chris wouldn’t meet his eyes when JC finally tracked him down in Joey’s room. He stood in the middle of the room, looking small and lost. JC’s anger melted away. He approached Chris quietly, wrapping his arms around his waist, tucking Chris’s head under his chin. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

 

*****

 

It wasn’t going to work. His mother could plot with JC’s mother until the cows came home, but it wasn’t going to change anything. Chris thought he’d explained that to her, several times as a matter of fact, but apparently, she could be as stubborn as JC when she wanted to be.

Chris told her they could spend every holiday from now to the Fourth of July with the Chasez family, it wouldn’t make a difference. He and JC were finished, over with, done. If his mother thought that sitting around watching football and eating turkey with nine dozen of their most annoying family members was going to make him and JC fall into each other’s arms, she wasn’t only stubborn, she was insane.

JC didn’t appear to be any happier with Karen about the whole thing. His face was closed off and unreadable and he only lightened up when Roy shot him a warning look after he snapped at Tyler for something completely innocuous, like breathing.

Chris hid his smile behind a mouthful of mashed potatoes. JC usually tried not to push Roy too far.

Chris realized the full extent of their mothers’ nefarious plans when he and JC ended up in the kitchen, ordered to do the dishes and put away the leftovers. Just the two of them, alone. Chris filed away the smirk on Tyler’s face for future retaliation, and glared at his mother, which didn’t get him anywhere at all, not that he had really expected it to.

As they worked together, JC muttering under his breath the whole time, something loosened in Chris’s chest, and the tight, angry feeling that had been there since JC had walked out last Monday started to let go. They were almost done, JC wrestling the turkey carcass into the refrigerator, when their eyes met. JC smiled ruefully, and Chris grinned back at him. By the time they had the unwieldy bird stashed safely away, they were laughing so hard, Chris had tears in his eyes and JC was leaning on the counter, trying to catch his breath.

Chris’s mom, being irredeemably nosey, as Chris had told her many times before, poked her head around the door, said, “Thank God,” and left again. Chris could hear her yelling Karen’s name as she headed back to where everyone else was huddled around the television.

JC sobered, his giggles fading as he looked seriously at Chris. Chris looked back, just as intently, until JC smiled softly and said, “Come here.”

Giving silent thanks that their mothers were so stubborn, Chris went.

 

*****

 

Sometimes the bling around Justin’s neck bothers JC. It’s showy, the diamond-encrusted **JT** proclaiming their success a little too loudly. JC’s not comfortable with that. It’s not the way he was raised.

He also thinks Justin’s diamond earrings are a bit much, although he likes the way they catch the light when Justin moves. JC doesn’t think Justin needs to wear jewelry to make him shine more than he does already.

But when Justin licks his way up the inside of JC’s thighs, and his earrings scrape along the soft skin between his legs, JC doesn’t mind them at all.


End file.
